Ultimate FanFiction Survivor Series
by hypergogeta2012
Summary: 14 teams of the world's famous wrestlers and cartoon stars battle it out in this epic battlefield. No Disqualifications, No Count-outs, Falls Count Anywhere, with a Special Guest Referee.
1. Prologue: Matches

**Ultimate FanFiction Survivor Series**

**14 Teams, 7 Matches (plus a pre-show), 1 Ring, Zero Excuses. Who will rise to the top? Who will be the greatest team? Who will survive this epic battlefield?**

**Rated T for violence and language**

**I do not own any characters in this fanfiction. They belong to Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, The Hub Network, FOX, Shonen Jump, Nintendo, Sega, Total Nonstop Action, World Wrestling Entertainment, and other specific companies and possibly video game companies.**

**(Please Read and Review and tell me If you like it)**

**Pre-Show:**

Six-Pack Elimination Match for the Intercontinental Championship

Big E (Champion) vs Muscle Man vs Wade Barrett vs Soul Eater vs Fandango vs Inuyasha

Special Guest Referee: "Rowdy" Roddy Piper

**Matches:**

7)

The Authority (Co-Captain Triple H, Co-Captain Randy Orton, and The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns)) with Stephanie McMahon and Kane

vs

The Super Sonic Saiyans (Co-Captain Sonic the Hedgehog, Co-Captain Son Goku, Moka Akashiya, Twilight Sparkle, and Naruto Uzumaki) with Amy Rose, Krillin, and Tsukune Aono

Special Guest Referee: Jeff Hardy

6)

The Aces and Eights (Co-Captain Bully Ray, Co-Captain Garett Bischoff, Knux, Devon, and Wes Brisco) with Brooke

vs

The Soul Adventurers (Co-Captain Ichigo Kurosaki, Co-Captain Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Musubi, and Mario) with Rukia Kuchiki

Special Guest Referee: Edge

5)

Team Real Americans (Co-Captain Jack Swagger, Co-Captain Cesaro, and The Wyatt Family (Bray Wyatt, Erick Rowan, and Luke Harper)) with Zeb Colter

vs

The Lifeform Saiyans (Co-Captain Shadow the Hedgehog, Co-Captain Vegeta, Kurumu Kurono, Rainbow Dash, and Rock Lee) with Rouge the Bat and Tsukune Aono

Special Guest Referee: Ric Flair

4)

Team Beard and The Best (Co-Captain Daniel Bryan, Co-Captain CM Punk, John Cena, Big Show, and Rob Van Dam)

vs

The Akatsuki (Co-Captain Obito Uchiha, Co-Captain Sasuke Uchiha, Kabuto Yakushi, Zetsu, and Deidara)

Special Guest Referee: "Stone Cold" Steve Austin

3)

The Broski Show-Offs (Co- Captain Zack Ryder, Co-Captain Dolph Ziggler, Mark Henry, The Great Khali, and Sheamus)

vs

Team Regular (Co-Captain Mordecai, Co-Captain Rigby, Peter Griffin, Homer Simpson, and The Angry Video Game Nerd)

Special Guest Referee: The Miz

2)

Team Usos (Co-Captain Jimmy, Co-Captain Jey, Cody Rhodes, Goldust, and Rey Mysterio)

vs

Marvel Nemesis (Co-Captain Venom, Co-Captain Sabertooth, Frieza, Cell, and Metal Sonic)

Special Guest Referee: Chris Jericho

1)

The Cobra Truth (Co-Captain Santino Marella, Co-Captain R-Truth, Xavier Woods, and The Los Matadores (Fernando and Diego)) with Emma and El Torito

vs

Team Crazy (Co-Captain Bender, Co-Captain Riley Freeman, Fox McCloud, and Smosh (Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla)) with Phillip J. Fry

Special Guest Referee: Bret "The Hitman" Hart

**Well, that's all the matches but I hope you guys like the idea. So be ready for the Pre-Show cause this is going to be a disaster (Please Read and Review and tell me If you like it). This is Hypergogeta2012 signing off, over and out. HYPER GOGETA RULES!**


	2. Interviews with the teams

**Ultimate FanFiction Survivor Series**

**14 Teams, 7 Matches (plus a pre-show), 1 Ring, Zero Excuses. Who will rise to the top? Who will be the greatest team? Who will survive this epic battlefield?**

**Rated T for violence and language**

**I do not own any characters in this fanfiction. They belong to Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, The Hub Network, FOX, Shonen Jump, Nintendo, Sega, Total Nonstop Action, World Wrestling Entertainment, and other specific companies and possibly video game companies.**

**(Please Read and Review and tell me If you like it)**

**We will now proceed with the interviews for the 6 teams of the three main events of Ultimate Fanfiction Survivor Series.**

**Interviews:**

Josh Matthews, Scott Stanford, Renee Young, Byron Saxton, TNA interviewer Jeremy Borash, and WWE Hall of Famer Mean Gene Okerlund are at the different locker rooms and interview areas interviewing the teams in the world's first Ultimate FanFiction Survivor Series.

**Wrestlers teams**

**The Authority's interview:**

WWE's brand new interviewer Byron Saxton was standing alongside The Authority, which is consisted of The Shield (United States Champion Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns), the WWE World Heavyweight Champion and Co-Captain Randy Orton, and the COO (Chief Operating Officer) of the WWE and Co-Captain Triple H. Standing behind them was Hunter's wife, Stephanie McMahon and Director of Operations Kane.

**Byron Saxton: **Triple H, tonight, you and your team going to compete in the biggest main event against the Super Sonic Saiyans. What are your thoughts for this match? What is your gameplan that can defeat your opponents?

**Triple H: **Are you kidding me? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Here we are in this building going against a team of pathetic excuses of life! We're competing against a blue rat who likes to show off his speed, an alien who can't even solve a simple math problem, a pink-haired high school student who likes to pretend to be a vampire, a purple unicorn who keeps talking about friendship, and a knuckleheaded kid who takes ninja classes for a living! Does anybody think that these idiots could beat us?! I am the COO of the WWE! I decide who goes against who!

Triple H was about to go on a rampage because of whoever made the match between his team against the characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog series, Dragon ball series, Rosario Vampire, My Little Pony, and the Naruto series. But unfortunately, Stephanie McMahon manage to get Hunter to keep his cool, so the WWE World Heavyweight Chmpion decided to speak for The Game.

**Randy Orton: **Believe me Hunter, I am as disappointed as you are but to be real honest, the Super Sonic Saiyans are a lot stronger than we thought they are. The good news is that the rat is not allowed to be using those colorful diamonds, the alien is not allowed to transform into a blondie, the wannabe vampire is not going to (mocks one of their opponenets) suck our blood, the unicorn is not allowed to use magic, and the ninja is not allowed to us his weapons or let a fox take control of him. That means they can be weak without those things, that means we will be able to take them one by one, and that means we can make them suffer. Because that is what's best for business...and that is what's best for The Authority.

As the entire team just left, Byron Saxton was left speechless.

**Aces and Eights' interview: **

TNA interviewer Jeremy Borash is at the interview area with the Aces and Eights, which is consisted with former TNA superstars, Devon and Wes Brisco, Knux, the Co-Captains Garett Bischoff, and former TNA World Heavyweight Champion, Bully Ray. Alongside Bully Ray, was his girlfriend Brooke.

**Jeremy Borash: **(with a nervous expression) Um, Aces and Eights, on tonight's main event, you compete against the-

**Bully Ray:** (interupting Borash in a rude way) Shut the hell up, Borash! I'm the one whose gonna do the talking! You're done for the day so get out!

As a cold and messed up bully he is, Bully Ray shoved Jeremy out of the way.

**Bully Ray: **I guess you don't know who I am, do you? Then again, I guess you don't know who we are. Well let us clear your memories! We are the Aces and Eights! We own TNA and if you think that everybody can do a damn thing about it, then you're dead wrong! Who is the idiot that put us in a match with a high school loser, a little kid with a ugly hat, a yellow mutt, a karate wannabe girl, and an italian plumber? Are they really on drugs? Are they stupid? Well it doesn't matter which one...because we're going to take our bikes and drag those lowlife bastards all across the road in Arizona! We're gonna drag Ichigo, Finn, Jake, Musubi, and Mario straight to whatever they're from and by the time they're done, they're gonna be an amazing roadkill to victory. Because we're the Aces and Eights. And when you do ride with the Aces and Eights, you never walk alone!

When he was finished with his rant, he gave the microphone to Devon and left with the rest of the group.

**Devon: **Oh, my brother...TESTIFY!

**Team Real Americans' interview:**

Scott Stanford was in the locker room with two members of Team Real Americans, which is consisted of the two Co-Captains Jack Swagger and Cesaro and their manager Zeb Colter

**Scott Stanford:** I'm standing alongside Team Real Americans, as they prepare for battle against The Lifeform Saiyans in the first-ever Ultimate FanFiction Survivor Series. Jack Swagger and Cesaro, is there a strategy you like to share before match? Speaking of teams, do you have any idea where your othe members are?

**Zeb Colter:** *Dodging one of the question* We don't need to tell where our other real americans are. And for the record, we have only one strategy. And that strategy is to send those illegal imigrants back to where they came from. We're dealing with a hedgehog from another world, an alien with a bad attitude, a blue winged horse, and two chinease or japanease or whatever those two members are. We have Jack Swagger, Cesaro, and our other members to take them away from America. And if you are a real american, then put your right hand across your chest and say...

Swagger and Cesaro joined in.

**Team Real Americans: **WE THE PEOPLE!

**Character Teams**

**The Lifeform Saiyans interview:**

Outside the locker room, legendary WWE interview "Mean" Gene Okerlund standing alongside The Lifeform Saiyans, which is consisted of Rock Lee, Rainbow Dash, Kurumu Kurono, Co-Captain Vegeta, and Co-Captain Shadow the Hedgehog. Standing behind them was Rouge the Bat while their other manager Tsukune Aono was with The Super Sonic Saiyans.

**Mean Gene: **I'm standing alongside The Lifeform Saiyans, led Vegeta and Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow and Vegeta, earlier tonight the Team Real Americans have insulted you and the rest of your team about your citizenship. Do you two have anything to respond and is there a game-plan you two like to share?

**Vegeta: **So they think they could just insult me (not really caring about his other teamates) about my citizenship and get away with it? I am The Prince of all Saiyans! And I will not allow them to get away with any of this!

While the other members were trying to keep it under control by calming Vegeta down, Shadow has stepped in.

**Shadow: ***Stares at Vegeta* Don't even put your anger against weaklings like Swagger and Cesaro. Instead, you should be using it on their other members known as The Wyatt Family. As far as I'm concerned, The Wyatts are far more dangerous than we ever believe, especially with their cryptic messages.

**Mean Gene: **So is there a message you like to say to not only to The Real Americans but to The Wyatt Family as well?

**Shadow: ***Stares at Mean Gene* Yes and it has something to do with our game-plan, Gene. Jack Swagger, Cesaro, and Zeb Colter. Never question anybody about their citizenship again because we'll show you how it really works. And Bray Wyatt...you, Erick Rowan, and Luke Harper will be put into your misery once we defeat you and show you that you're living in a fantasy world. That is all I have to say.

**The Soul Adventurers' interview:**

Josh Matthews was at the interview area with the known as The Soul Adventurers, which consisted of Mario, Musubi, Jake the Dog, Co-Captain Finn the Human, and Co-Captain Ichigo Kurosaki. In the middle between Finn and Ichigo was none other than their manager Rukia Kuchiki.

**Josh Matthews:** Ichigo and Finn, you and your team are competing against the Aces and Eights before our biggest main event. Is there anything in mind you like to share as you are ready to battle against your opponents.

**Finn the Human: **Heck yeah we do! Once we meet those bullies, I'm gonna be giving some uppercuts, some roundhouse kicks, and headlock! And if I'm able to any of that, I'm gonna be telling them to do the split and if they don't do it, I'll wipe the floor out of these jerks!

**Ichigo Kurosaki: ***Stares at Finn* Alright, we get it Finn. *Stares at Josh* But I agree with him on this one because the Aces and Eights don't stand a chance against us but as far as I'm concerned, they are very dangerous and capable of what could they do. So Bully Ray, you better stand down or else we will show you how capable we are at dangerous events!

Right after Ichigo was finished, Finn has a question for his team.

**Finn the Human: **What time is it?

**The Soul Adventurers **(except Ichigo and Rukia)**: **ADVENTURE TIME!

**The Super Sonic Saiyans' interview: **

Renee Young was at the locker room with The Super Sonic Saiyans, which is consisted of Naruto Uzumaki, Twilight Sparkle, Moka Akashiya, Co-Captain Son Goku, and Co-Captain Sonic the Hedgehog. Standing behind them was their managers Amy Rose, Krillin, and Tsukune Aono.

**Renee Young: **Sonic and Goku, as you are preparing to take on The Authority in the most biggest main event, is there anything you two like to share in respond to Triple H and Randy Orton?

**Sonic the Hedgehog: **Renee, we have a lot to tell about what The Authority are capable of. And as far we're concerned, they have gone too far and it ends here in Arizona! All we see is Thr Shield ruining ever single moment or a match by showing their lame brand of justice! All we see is Randy Orton always talking advantage of every interence he has gotten in order to remain the WWE World Heavyweight Champion for as long as he wanted! But All we really see is Triple H screwing Daniel Bryan out of every single WWE Championship matches there is, and all Hunter could ever say is that Daniel is nothing but a B+ player! But tonight, we'll show him what we got!

**Son Goku: **Triple H and Stephanie McMahon really thinks everything they do in order to allow Orton to reamain the Face of the WWE, is what's best for business. But we all know that it is nothing but an excuse in order to not allow everyone to find out that everything they do is just an abuse of power so they could just do whatever the want. But tonight, we show them what's really best for business and we will show them what power really means!

**Sonic the Hedgehog: **Because we're The Super Sonic Saiyans! And if you're not down with that Hunter, we got not 2 but 3 words for you...

The rest of the team joins in.

**The Super Sonic Saiyans: **BRING IT ON!

**Bonus Pre-Show Match: **

Normal No-Disqualification 10-man Tag Team Match (no eliminations)

Dethklok (Co-Captain Nathan Explosion, Co-Captain Pickles, William Murderface, Skwisgaar Skwigelf, and Toki Wartooth)

vs

The Funk O'Neal (Co-Captain Brodus Clay, Co-Captain Titus O'Nea;, and 3MB (Heath Slater, Drew McIntyre, and Jinder Mahal))

Special Guest Referee: Kevin Nash

**Bonus Match:**

Team New Age Outlaws (Co-Captain Road Dogg, Co-Captain Billy Gunn, Kane, Ryback, and Curtis Axel)

vs

The Spider Crashers (Co-Captain Spider-Man, Co-Captain Crash Bandicoot, Link, and Tenacious D (Jack Black and Kyle Gass))

Special Guest Referee: Booker T

**Well that's all the interviews we have. To be real honest, I never want to make fun of my favorite (and possibly your favorite) wrestlers and characters but that's what most of the bad guys would say. Coming up next is the Pre-Show Six-Pack Elimination Match for th Intercontinental Championship (Please Read and Review and tell me If you like it). This is Hypergogeta2012 signing off, over and out. HYPER GOGETA RULES!**


End file.
